La déclaration imprévue du Moyashi
by Tarja-Chan
Summary: Après une dispute, Allen avoue malencontreusement son amour à notre Yu-Chan. Comment celui-ci va-t'il régir en apprenant que la personne qu'il méprise le plus est en fait amoureuse de lui?


Bonjour, je commence un nouveau compte en laissant derrière moi mes anciennes histoires.

Pour commencer, ceci est un petit OS très court. L'idée m'est venu sur un coup de tête, alors j'espère que vous daignerez quand même me laisser quelques reviews :3

Couple : Kanda X Allen

Rating : T (Je ne me sens pas trop capable d'écrire du M même si j'adore lire les lemon:3

Genre : Romance/ Humor

Disclaimer : Non, tous les bishônen présents dans DGM ne m'appartiennent pas ToT mais, je posterai bientôt mon droit de propriété sur Kanda ^^

Bonne lecture :

Kanda entra silencieusement dans sa chambre en soupirant d'exaspération. Il avait réussi encore une fois à se disputer avec le Moyashi qui 'énervait plus que tout au monde. Il fallait vraiment que cela cesse.

Lavi ne cessait de le taquiner avec ses surnoms, Lenalee de lui dire de se calmer, mais le plus jeune des exorcistes était celui qui le faisait le plus perdre ses moyens. Il ne savait comment se comporter en sa présence, le Moyashi le surprenant tant dans ses paroles que dans sa manière d'agir au quotidien avec lui.

Tout ça le fatiguait au plus haut point, car tout ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'est manger ses sobas, continuer ses missions d'exorciste, être seul.

Bref, qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Mais sa dernière réplique adressée à Allen lui revenait sans cesse dans la tête. Avait- il été à ce point cruel pour entrevoir cette lueur de tristesse dans le regard du Moyashi ? Il était au courant que le jeune exorciste avait passé un bon nombre de moments difficiles au sein de la Congrégation, et en dehors aussi. Etre maudit ainsi, il ne l'aurait souhaité à personne. Son innocence représentait à présent sa vie entière, et s'il s'en voyait séparé, Kanda ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur qu' Allen ressentirait en la perdant. C'était sa vie qui était terminée, sa raison de ne pas sombrer.

Flashback :

Au moment de déjeuner, le kendoka descendit à la caféteria, demandant enfin ses sobas à Jerry et alla ensuite s'asseoir à une table, à l'abri des regards. Soudain, il aperçut Allen entouré de Lenalee, Lavi ainsi que Miranda et Krory.

Le mépris s'installa dans ses pensées avant de reprendre tranquillement son déjeuner, prêt à tout pour ne pas se faire déranger, ressassant encore la dispute passée.

-Kanda, viens manger avec nous !

Le kendoka entendit la voix de Lenalee, et à contrecoeur consentit à bien vouloir s'installer avec le petit groupe d'amis.

-Yû-chan s'adoucit, vous ne trouvez pas ? Il devient sociable, c'est bien... dit Lavi en lui caressant la tête comme avec un chaton.

Kanda prit son air contrarié et menaça de le trancher avec Mugen s'il n'arrêtait pas son cirque. Le lapin prit peur et se cacha derrière Lenalee qui calma directement les deux jeunes hommes.

-Ca suffit vous deux, des vrais gamins...

Mirranda piqua une crise d'hystérie, pensant que tout était de sa faute. Oui, elle n'y était pour rien, mais il fallait qu'elle dramatise la chose. Krory attendait, se doutant que cette dispute allait se terminer comme toutes les autres fois, Kanda s'en irait seul et Lavi ronchonnerait contre ce crétin associable qu'était le Kendoka. Aussi les laissa-il faire jusqu'à la fin.

Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut Allen qui intervint, ne supportant plus ces bêtises immatures.

-Ca y est, on peut manger en paix ?

-Toi, tais-toi Moyashi ! On t'a pas sonné, je fréquente pas les maudits moi !

Le Moyashi en question baissa les yeux. Il fallait qu'on en arrive la, forcément. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'évoquer cette malédiction.

Pris par une soudaine impulsion, il adressa sa colère au Kendoka, se fichant complètement des conséquences à venir.

-Tu sais quoi, Kanda ? J'en ai ma claque de tes états d'âme ! Je suis peut-être maudit et alors ? Il n' y a que toi qui ne l'accepte pas, alors je me demande bien pourquoi je suis aussi bête, pourquoi je continue à espérer un jour être ton ami... Pourquoi je t'aime autant...Cette phrase avait été prononcée comme si le Moyashi était sur le point de pleurer.

Surpris, le Kendoka accrocha brusquement la manche d'Allen.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Allen sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et sortit brutalement de la pièce, se retirant de la forte poigne de Kanda.

Kanda courut après lui, se maudissant pour sa propre connerie. Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur du maudit, il lui serra doucement l'épaule, en signe d'excuse. Cétait sa façon de faire, les sentiments n'étaient pas son fort.

-Ecoute, Moyashi je ne voulais pas en arriver la.

Allen sourit tristement.

Le mal est fait. Mais dis-moi, Kanda, c'est vraiment ca que je suis pour toi, un maudit et rien de plus ? Tu m'as obligé à dévoiler mes sentiments pour toi et je savais très bien que je te ferai encore plus pitié après cela, je savais que tu me mépriserais davantage, mais le fait est que je t'aime tellement... Balbutia t' il, perdant le contrôle de son corps, les larmes coulaient

inlassablement sur son visage pâle, faisant ressortir la douleur et le remord chez Kanda qui se sentait coupable d'avoir mis le plus jeune dans un tel état.

Il l'attira pour une fois doucement contre lui, calant la tête de son moyashi sur son torse, voulant l'apaiser et sécher ses larmes qui étaient sorties par sa faute.

Après un long moment restés l'un dans les bras de l'autre, Kanda releva la tête d' Allen afin de l'embrasser très chastement, semblant attendre l'accord de l'autre.

Allen n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était bien la réalité. Kanda l'embrassait et le tenait fermement contre lui, sans aucune intention de le lâcher.

Voyant les autres arriver dans leur direction, il se séparèrent mais leurs regards lourds de sous entendus voulaient tout dire. Kanda regarda Allen, promettant alors par ce simple contact visuel de remettre ca à plus tard, laissant le maudit frustré mais tout de même heureux d'être aimé en retour du Kendoka aprs toutes les galères qu'il avait du affronter.

Je sais, cétait assez court, mais j'avais envie d'un truc simple et mignon, je ne suis pas douée pour les longues fics:3 J'espère que cela vous a plu.


End file.
